This K24 Mid-Career Research and Mentoring Program aims to provide the candidate with protected time from clinical and administrative responsibilities to conduct patient-oriented adolescent health and violence prevention research and to mentor health professional trainees (medical, nursing and public health students, residents, and fellows) and junior faculty in translational, patient-oriented adolescent health research. The candidate's community-partnered research program emphasizes innovative violence prevention and intervention development for clinical and community-based settings and working with vulnerable youth populations to reduce disparities in adolescent health. The objectives of this K24 application are to: 1) establish a research training and mentoring program that will prepare beginning scholars to become successful, independent patient-oriented investigators in adolescent health; 2) obtain additional individualized training in methods and techniques to enhance the candidate's current research program with an emphasis on developmental neuroscience and knowledge translation; 3) extend currently funded work using computer- based decision support tools to improve assessment and interventions for adolescent relationship abuse and associated health risks in clinical and community-based settings. The mentoring plan for this K24 award is to develop a unified, focused program of training activities to prepare young investigators to make meaningful contributions to the science of violence prevention and behavioral health interventions to improve adolescent health. The K24 award will secure the time and resources needed to expand and systematize these offerings. The candidate will provide a structured training program organized around the theme of Tailoring Interventions to Improve Adolescent Health. A unique emphasis of the training will be on the conduct of research with minors, especially vulnerable, underserved youth populations (e.g., youth who are homeless, in the foster care system, or juvenile-justice involved) in community-based settings. The career development plan is designed to enhance the candidate's: 1) mentoring and leadership; 2) integration of developmental neuroscience research relevant to understanding adolescent reward functions, decision making, and behavior change into intervention design; 3) application of knowledge translation strategies to implement and scale-up effective, sustainable interventions and inform adolescent health practice and policy; and 4) approach to developing and implementing computer-assisted decision support tools within diverse clinical and community- based settings serving adolescent patients. The candidate's research goal is to build on existing experimental studies that involve clinical and community-based interventions to address adolescent relationship abuse and its health consequences (1R01HD064407). This K24 will support the collection of pilot data for an intervention study to test innovative computer-assisted decision support tools to improve the delivery of brief interventions and increase use of harm reduction strategies among adolescents at risk for poor health outcomes.